


Little Miss Perfect

by The_Twister



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Girls Kissing, Groping, Lesbian Character, One-Sided Attraction, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Yukiko tries to hide her feelings from Chie but can't do it for any longer. So she decides to tell her but doesn't get the answer she wanted.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Kudos: 7





	Little Miss Perfect

Yukiko laughed along with everyone else as they were taking a day off from dungeon hunting. She had tried to get snacks for everyone from the personal cook at the Amagi Inn and had succeeded. She was glad everyone was laughing and smiling even though things seemed grim currently. Going after Tohru was a burden on all of them, but most of all, on Yu. It appeared that he was struggling with his powers in this crucial time, and no one knew why. All they knew was that Tohru's shadow was healthy, and going after him brain dead wasn't a good idea.

"I don't know how you got all this meat, but thanks, Yukiko!" Chie told Yukiko as she tore in the steak that was brought for her. Yukiko felt the same thing she had been feeling for years whenever Chie would talk or give her attention. Butterflies that were meant for the opposite gender would flutter in her stomach, and she ignored them all the time. 

When they made the investigation team that Yukiko began to question the fact if she should tell Chie her true feelings or not. She had seen how Rise interacted with her friend and became jealous but tried not to show it. She even got jealous when Yu hung out with Chie, and she knew she couldn't hide it from their leader. 

Naoto had figured it out for her that she had liked Chie and Yukiko denied it at first. Told Naoto that the statement was insane because Chie was her best friend, but all Naoto did was smile at her. She had felt her cheeks get red at the interaction and knew that Naoto was right. She admitted it to the detective but didn't want to ruin her relationship with Chie, so she said nothing to her. Naoto had bugged her a couple more times about the situation, but Yukiko just brushed her off and brought up a different subject.

She didn't want to confront Chie about her feelings. Yukiko just wanted their friendship, and that was enough for her because it had to be enough.

They dispersed after the small get together, and Yukiko began to walk back to the inn by herself. This was her best course of action since she didn't want to blurt her feelings out to Chie. 

"Yukiko-senpai!" Rise yelled and ran after her, which caused Yukiko to turn around. She saw Naoto was trailing behind Rise with a small smile, and she didn't like it when she smiled. 

"Why did you leave so fast without us saying thanks?" Rise whined out as she finally caught up with Yukiko. 

Yukiko stared her down, then laughed. "I don't need thanks. You guys are my team. Why wouldn't I bring snacks to our get together?" Yukiko asked. She had to admit that the former idol was cute. Her bright smile could make anyone smile back at her, and Yukiko found that butterflies would form around her also. She ignored them also because that wasn't who she was though she often did stare at other girls.

"You still need to get thanked for your generosity, though, senpai." Naoto cut in as she stepped up next to Rise.

"Naoto-kun is right, senpai! Just because you wanted to do something doesn't mean you shouldn't be thanked!" Rise exclaimed then grabbed Yukiko's hand. "Why don't you come to Naoto's place with me? Naoto and plan to have a sleepover!" She told Yukiko, who swallowed at the offer. 

Yukiko wondered if she could afford to do that. Have a sleepover with two of her female teammates that were both gorgeous in their ways. Naoto knew about Yukiko's sexual preferences, but Yukiko still denied them. She couldn't just accept their invitation and out herself. That'd be crazy.

"I don't know if I can do that…" Yukiko began to talk but was cut off by Naoto, also grabbing her hand.

"Come on, senpai! We only have so long until we have to go after Tohru! We should have fun before our last battle." Naoto pointed out, and Yukiko wanted to protest but knew Naoto was right.

"Alright, fine, I'll go!" Yukiko laughed and noted that Chie wasn't there but didn't dwell on that fact for long. 

They had stopped at Rise's grandmother's shop to get some snacks, and small talk began. "I never thought we'd find the real killer. I thought he was a myth." Rise commented as she held the bag of tofu they got.

Naoto shrugged to what she said then frowned. "I presumed that he was powerful, but if Yu is worried about our encounter with him, then I could agree with you, Rise-chan. He could have been a myth, but he is real, unfortunately." Naoto commented as she was holding the bag from Junes.

Yukiko shrugged to all of this and sighed. "Yu knows what he is doing, so I have put my trust in him. All we can do is rely on him and his leadership skills in a time like this." Yukiko told them and smiled at them. "Besides, where would we all be without him? I would still be pondering over the fact of taking over the inn, but now I have decided I will take it over, but it's my own decision and not decided for me." Yukiko told them.

Naoto nodded to that. "Senpai made me realize that even if I am a female that it doesn't mean I have to be ashamed of what I am. I'm still struggling with this, but now I can dress how I want without feeling judged." Naoto told them. 

Rise hummed and looked at the two of them. "Senpai made me realize that Risette is a part of me, and I shouldn't be thinking of her as someone who is taking my life over, and that's why I decided to go back to idol work in the spring after all of this is over!" Rise stated and smiled widely at them.

"Then Yu has helped all of us?" Yukiko asked and wondered if Chie was helped by Yu too though she wouldn't know for what.

"I also tried to be his girlfriend, but he turned me down! Telling me that he already had one!" Rise complained, and that caught Yukiko's attention.

"Yu has a girlfriend? Why hasn't he told all of us?" Yukiko asked.

"He has told me in confidence after I asked him to be my boyfriend." Naoto shrugged, and Yukiko frowned.

"Am the only one who didn't ask Yu out?" Yukiko asked them both, and they looked at her, confused.

"Why wouldn't you? Senpai is a dreamboat, Yukiko! So are you!" Rise commented, and Yukiko felt her face get warm.

"Rise is correct, senpai. Why wouldn't you ask our leader out? You two are the perfect match." Naoto added though she knew why Yukiko hadn't asked. She was just playing along with Rise so that the other didn't find out Yukiko's secret.

The two of them asked Yu out on dates, does that mean Chie also had or is she dating their leader right now, and that's why she isn't here?

"I just hadn't thought of it at the time. Yu was talking to me about my career focus. Why would I ask him out?" Yukiko asked them.

"You would because it's a precious moment that you two shared and made you closer! That's why you would ask him to be his girlfriend! Perfect cliche setup!" Rise laughed.

Yukiko blinked to Rise's excitement but thought back to her and Yu's talk. If she thought about it, then it had looked like Yu wanted to ask her out, but all she did was brush him off without meaning to. He had looked happy for her at the time because she discovered what she wanted to do, but she had seen him at school after that, and he seemed upset. She hadn't been sure of what, but she then forgot about it. Had she turned down their leader without even meaning to?

"I think I may have accidentally ignored him when he tried to ask me out," Yukiko said in a whisper. Naoto and Rise stared at her questioning her with their eyes, but she shrugged. "I was more excited about finding out what I was going to do! Why would I look for a sign that he might ask me out?!" Yukiko asked.

"You guys could have been the power couple of the school, but all you did was be your weird normal self and throw your chance away!" Rise laughed.

Yukiko frowned at the insult but brushed it off as she looked at Naoto, who smiled at her. Yukiko smiled back, and Naoto cleared her throat.

"Well, we are here at my place. Let's go inside and have fun." Naoto told them and let the two of them before going in herself.

* * *

Yukiko laughed out loud as Rise told a joke. The slumber party was going great, and they were just talking about shadows along with dungeons. They had made fun of the fake killer's dungeon but also said that it was difficult to get through, but now it was a breeze.

Yukiko hadn't noticed, but Naoto and Rise began to braid her hair as they spoke to her. She was just going on about how Yu always appreciates her and her healing skills though she likes fighting more. Still, she was willing to be the medic since they needed one. One big laugh erupted from her at something Naoto said, then all of a sudden, she felt lips on hers.

It was gentle. 

The other's lips caressed hers and pressed onto her lips as Yukiko put her hand up. A hand grabbed her chin and pulled her face toward a different set of soft lips, and she gasped when a tongue licked her bottom lip. It was different. A nice kind of different and Yukiko loved it.

She knew Rise teased her, but in private, the idol would always compliment her about her hair and her work ethic. Rise would whisper praises, and all Yukiko would do is blush then walk away once someone came up to them since Rise usually said things when they were on missions. She didn't know why, but she loved it.

Any attention she got from the other girls in the team was terrific, and they could see Yukiko loved it but not Chie.

Naoto would always praise her and see past her smiles that she'd plaster on around Chie. She wasn't happy keeping her feelings in for Chie and Naoto could see that, but she had to. Yukiko couldn't have what she wanted to have with Chie that she had with Naoto and Rise. Naoto always assured her that they'd be there for her no matter what, even if shit hits the fan though Rise didn't know about Yukiko's feelings for Chie.

"Senpai…" Rise's voice was soft as she shifted their positions, so she was in Yukiko's lap. Yukiko embraced her and kissed her neck as she tried to hold back all of her other emotions. 

She was in bliss, but images of Chie kept popping up and intruding her private time with the two. Yukiko guided Rise over to Naoto, and the two of them laughed as Yukiko sat back to watch. She glanced up to stare at the ceiling and tried to get Chie out of her head. Two people knew who she was, and one of them knew who she truly loved. She bit her lip then looked at the two as they made out, and she shook her head. She had to get out now.

Yukiko sprung up and gathered her things that were strewn about the room then slid her shoes on to leave. The others didn't notice her go, and she was grateful because they'd try to stop her from what she was about to do. 

* * *

Yukiko stood in front of Chie's place with her hands in fists. Maybe if she could admit her feelings for the other, then things will turn out, alright? She had exposed her sexuality to Naoto and Rise. Chie couldn't be that hard to confess her feelings to. She could just hope Chie wasn't like Yosuke.

"Chie!" She yelled, and the lights came on with a frazzled Chie coming out to greet her. She had thought the other was doing something with a guy, but she was wrong because Chie had steak sauce on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Chie asked as she slid her jacket on. "It's freezing, Yukiko!" Chie whined out, and Yukiko waved it off. 

"I have something I want to tell you," Yukiko told her and went to say something but nothing came out. She then took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Say it then," Chie said, and she began to shiver. She wasn't sure why Yukiko was there, but she was willing to hear her out.

"I love you…" Yukiko told Chie, who blinked. 

"I love you too?" Chie said as she was confused by what Yukiko was doing. 

"No! I mean, I LOVE you, Chie! I want to be with you." Yukiko explained, and Chie stopped bouncing.

"You love me?" Chie asked, bewildered, and Yukiko stared at her. "Yukiko…" Her voice was soft, and Yukiko shook her head.

Soft voices always led to disaster. Yukiko had seen that enough in dramas and novels, and she didn't want to hear Chie denying her if she could avoid it. So she put her hand up to stop any words coming from Chie.

"I already know. Sorry. Just pretend I wasn't here tonight," Yukiko said, and she swallowed as she walked away. She hadn't heard what Chie said back to her and didn't notice the other calling for her to come back. 

Sure she had been flat out denied, but it was more comfortable this way. She wouldn't need to sacrifice their friendship just because she wanted more. Doing that would be unfair to Chie and Yukiko couldn't force Chie to love her.

Yukiko got back to the inn and was greeted with welcome backs. She smiled at the workers then went to a random room. She'd rather not be at home right now, considering people would just ask her questions about where she was. She didn't want to relive it just yet.

She sat down and thought of ways to avoid the group after everything blew over and smiled to herself. She had the perfect plan. 

* * *

It had been months since they fought Adachi, and Yukiko still was avoiding Chie. Her best friend would yell for her or try to block her way, but Yukiko's phone always conveniently went off, and she'd have to leave Chie there. She didn't want to keep avoiding her best friend, but it would be better this way. If she could just deny her true feelings for Chie and continue their friendship, then things could go back to normal.

Yukiko Amagi would inherit the inn when she came of age and did everything she was supposed to. She helped out frequently with the busy times with the inn and put that over her friends. She'd forget she would even have to go dates to find a suitor because she got engrossed with the inn. 

She got excellent grades in school and even went to become a student council member on top of everything just to avoid their former group. She didn't know why, but she did know that it would help for college applications. Yukiko did plan to inherit the inn, but learning a few extra things didn't hurt. 

People began to worry about her at this time, though. She had stayed away from the group after her confession to Chie, which caused Yu to remain behind to help the group find out what was wrong with Yukiko, but she ignored them with the practice that she had to help at the inn. 

This was all to avoid one person though ever since she had been turned down. Well, she had thought she was turned down. Yukiko couldn't bear to face her, let alone make small talk with her and the investigation team. She knew she was helpful while fighting shadows because Yu had told her, but she just didn't want to go back. Not after what she had confessed to Chie and what she had done after. Not after she had poured her heart out to her best friend only to have it stomped on, even thinking about it had Yukiko in tears that she always hid from Yu, or she cried in secret. 

If Yukiko had a chance to erase the event from Chie's mind, then she would jump at it only because she wanted things to go back to normal between them. Nothing was okay with her and Chie, and she didn't know how to fix anything between them, but Yukiko was sure that things would never be fixed, and she knew she had screwed up. 

Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut to save their friendship. She never brought up the fact she confessed her feelings to Chie near midnight, and then things could be fixed! Yukiko shook her head to this and sighed out loud. Somehow she'd fix everything with Chie one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> I start a new story though I need to finish old ones.


End file.
